Nieve
by kisachanlover
Summary: Draco descansa en la sala de Malfoy Manor,la chimenea arde y las cortinas se ondean, todo esta en paz, pero algo le falta. Y ese algo , acaba de llegar. Breve. Deja coments y haz feliz a una Dracofan.


Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece Draco Malfoy… ( Porque Dios mío ¿¿¡¡porque no es mío??!! TToTT) sino que son propiedad intelectual de la bella J.. (J.K. gracias por crear a Draco *o*)

Nota:

Por si no se nota... -.-U

Soy fan de Draco

¡¡Viva Draco Malfoy!!

Lean.. jeje…^^U

-

-*Nieve*-

La nieve se arremolinaba afuera y el día, ya casi noche, era frío y oscuro, los transeúntes de apresuraban a regresar a casa enfundados en sus gabanes, pero no era ese el caso de Draco Malfoy.

En el 'calor' de su hogar, al lado de la hoguera que chisporreteaba alegremente en la sala , reposaba , recostado sobre un sofá con los ojos cerrados.

El silencio reinaba en la pieza y su ocupante podía oír su propia y pausada respiración, el crujido de las ventanas y el sonido de las cortinas al ondearse, y sobretodo podía sentir el agradable calor que emanaba de la chimenea, relajándose sobre el sofá.

Nada podía estar mejor esa fría noche de invierno, o al menos eso pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras se iba abandonando a la somnolencia.

Y de hecho se habría quedado dormido en el sofá de no haber sido que de repente oyó un '¡crack!' inconfundible; sus ojos de color platino se abrieron de golpe y se irguió sobre el sofá.

Alguien se había aparecido en Malfoy Manor.

Se levantó con una lentitud rayana en la cautela y ya iba a salir de la sala para buscar al intruso cuando, al volver la vista para examinar la sala, lo vio detrás suyo.

—Potter.

Su voz rompió el silencio de la tétrica mansión, el aludido le sonreía sentado en el sofá en el que Draco había descansado momentos antes.

— Malfoy…

Harry sonrió cálidamente, su varita apuntó a la hoguera haciendo que esta aumentara su intensidad.

Draco se deslizó más que caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a Harry, contra lo que se podía esperar de esa situación, una sonrisa cruzaba su pálido rostro.

Harry se recostó y reposó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Draco con suma naturalidad.

— Realmente te eché de menos, viajar es horrible.

Draco se sonrojó levemente, no esperaba una frase así.

Tosió, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, y se recriminó el sonrojarse por algo tan sencillo.

Oyó la risa de Harry y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos inconscientemente, le gustaba el cabello del moreno, indócil y negro, negro como la noche.

Este se estremeció al sentir los dedos del rubio recorrer con suavidad sus cabellos y deslizarse hacia su nuca.

Draco sonrió ante su reacción y se inclinó sobre Harry, besando su frente

Harry lo miró fijamente al abrir sus ojos, buscó en aquellos ojos grises la respuesta a sus preguntas, la certeza de que el rubio lo amaba.

Cuando Draco se vio reflejado en los jades del moreno, sintió que el corazón le latía más fuerte y que la respiración se le hacía dificultosa. De repente se vio atrapado en un reflejo de las esmeraldas más exquisitamente verdes que hubiese visto alguna vez.

Se percató de que Harry se aproximaba más a su rostro, apoyándose en sus brazos, y una sonrisa pícara atravesó sus atractivas facciones. Se irguió, alejándose de Harry.

Rió brevemente ante el mohín de molestia que hizo el moreno.

— No me hagas ir por ti — le oyó decir, y su sonrisa se acentuó.

Harry bufó y se acomodó en el pecho de Draco, dejando su cuello a la vista, indefenso, sin prestarle importancia a ese detalle.

Draco sonrió ante el hecho y besó lentamente su níveo cuello.

Sintió que Harry se estremecía y lo volteó, colocándolo frente a él, para besar con premura sus labios.

Harry le correspondió el beso acariciando lentamente el pecho de Draco, quien gimió por lo bajo. Se separaron por unos momentos para recuperar el aliento.

Draco sonrió acariciando el rostro del moreno con ternura, suspiró al tiempo que ambos se aparecían en su habitación.

— Yo también te eché de menos.

Una sonrisa triunfal adornó los labios de Harry al tiempo que volvía a besar al rubio con pasión.

The End…

--

Y este cuento se acaaaboooó.

Jeje… quería seguir escribiendo Drarry y no pude resistirme.

Lo creé en mis clases de Ingles en el instituto Norteamericano... .

Y se supone que debía estudiar!!

. Es su culpa lectores y escritores… TOT... ¡¡¡Reprobaré!!!

Jeje… ^^U mentira… no los culparía por nada del mundo

Amo escribir para ustedes.

Esto va para Lupin y Luu, gracias por dejarme reviews en mi 1° fic en este fandom.

Los quiero *o*

*kiss*

Kisa.

_Campaña NO al plagio:_

_Dile No al plagio, recuerda que todos los autores nos esforzamos mucho para complacer al lector y colmar sus expectativas. Por eso dile NO al plagio, aprecia el trabajo original. Si ves o tienes noticias de que alguien ha plagiado alguna historia, comunícaselo enseguida al autor de la misma, verás que te lo agradecerá de corazón._

_Solicito tu ayuda, para que todos los autores tengamos nuestros derechos. _

_Gracias por leer esto, si tienes un fanfic te pido que coloques esto al final del mismo, para así propagar esta campaña y concientizar a la comunidad fanfiction._

_Muchas gracias._


End file.
